Life Lessons: Chapter One-Falling into You
by Takari-sama
Summary: Sayoran and Tomoyo get atacked by CLOW leaving poor Sakura in a shame Spiral. But What will Happen Next? My first atempt at a good Fanfic, PLZ email me if you like it


Chapter 1  
'Falling Into You'  
  
"NANI-YO!?!" Sakura screeched in amazement. "What? I Told you I'd be back..." Syaoran smirked. "Welcome Back, Li-kun!" Tomoyo Cheered. "Arigato Gozimashita." Syaoran replied. Sakura Looked blankly at Syaoran for a second and then smiled. "Oh Syaoran...I missed you." Sakura smiled. "I thought you would be in Hong Kong in till the end of spring break..." She continued. "I could never stay that long...all those sisters...I though I'd come back in pink ribbons...Man have my sisters changed..." Syaoran giggled.  
  
That's how it all began...After The Attack...Oh that...I just can't talk about it...  
  
"You Going to Visit, Dadouji-chan?" Yukito asked. "Hai." Sakura replied. "I fell so bad for her, Tomoyo...such a wonderful girl...but... that attack was just horrible.." Yukito continued. "Yuki-chan Maybe She doesn't wanna talk about it." Touya interjected. "Huh? Oh yeah....your right..." Yukito sighed. "I'll be back Late...I gotta visit Li-kun too..." Sakura said try not to hear them.  
  
"Kinomoto-san...I'm sorry, Li-san's Status is still not up." The nurse stated. Sakura sighed. "Actually...I think, I think...he might not pull though..." The nurse continued. "He has too..." Sakura said blocking out the news. "Kinomoto-san...he's in coma status...He could never wake up..." "PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!!" Sakura cried. "Kinomoto?" a tall girl with Dark Purple hair said as she exited the bathroom.   
  
Sakura look over to see...Meilin. "Meilin? what? I though you said you.." Sakura said speechlessly. "Never mind what I said, I'm here to visit my Syaoran!" she interjected. "Listen Meilin I don't wanna Fight with you now so do whatever you want..." Sakura cried. "Sakura?" Meilin sighed. "I DON'T WANNA TALK!!" Sakura cried as she ran to Tomoyo's Bed. "Tomo-chan..." Sakura cried. "Sa-Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a low tone. "Oh I'm so Gl-glad your here..." she continued. Sakura walked closer to Tomoyo and brushed the hair from her eyes. " I'm here Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said trying to smile for her friend. "The, The...CL-CLOW..." Tomoyo said siting up, still half asleep. "I haven't Caught The card..." Sakura sighed. "Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. A Tear went down Sakura's cheek, "A Coma." she cried. Tomoyo saw the pain in Sakura's eyes and gave her a hug. "Oh Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo started to cry too.  
  
************Flashback**************  
"CLOW, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Syaoran said standing tall. Sakura Jumped out of the way standing beside Tomoyo, in case Syaoran needed back up. "Li-kun...Becareful!" Sakura screamed. The CLOW jumped in front of Sakura and sneered. "AHHH!!" Tomoyo screamed. "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Syaoran screamed. "CLOW RETURN TO YOUR TRUE FORM!!" Sakura said swinging her baton around. "HEH!" The CLOW chuckled. "SAKURA!! NO!!" Syaoran said jumping and pushing Sakura and Tomoyo out of the way. "TOMOYO-CHAN PROTECT SAKURA!!" Syaoran shouted as he held back the CLOW. "LI-KUN!!" Tomoyo Called.   
  
FLASH!!  
  
"LI-KUN, NO!!" Sakura cried as she looked back. "Run Sakura, Run!" Tomoyo shouted pushing Sakura. Tomoyo ran as fast as she could, dropping her camera. "My Recorder!!" she cried turning around to get it.   
  
FLASH!!  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Sakura Cried, Grabbing The Windy Card she set it free. Windy attacked the CLOW card but before it could take the final strike The CLOW ran. "USO!!" Sakura returned Windy and fell to the ground.  
  
All Around her was Red, Dark Red Blood...All Around Her...."NO!!! TOMOYO-CHAN, LI-KUN!! NO!"   
***********End of Flashback*************  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep." The Sound of the monitor was egony...Horrible thoughts surrounded Sakura, She Cried as she held Syaoran's hand. "Oh, Li-kun...I Loved you sooooo much...I could never tell you." Sakura cried.  
  
"....Syaoran, Can't you hear me? I Love You..." Sakura sighed still holding close the thought that keep her in a shame spiral. Syaoran Still in deep a coma...Tomoyo had damge to her voice, Kero-chan...he just, just disapered one day. "Li-kun, You can't leave me! YOUR THE ONLY ONE I LOVE!" She began to cry. "Mother, Please Bring Syaoran back to me...I know it's out of your range but...please at least try." Sakura had felt so bad she let the CLOW get away. "Poor Tomoyo...I never wanted her hurt...She'll never have that beautiful singing voice...ever again. THAT WAS MY JOB, TO PROTECT HER, but I let her get hurt..." Sakura felt a odd felling griping on her other hand. "Meilin?" she asked not looking to see who it was. "Shujin? You okay? Ms. Card Captor Sakura, are you?" Mirror said smilling. "Mirror? How did you get out?" She said in a worried tone. "Mr. Keroberos, he sent me to find you..." Mirror replied. "Kero-chan? Where is he?" Mirror reached behind her and persented her hand to Sakura. Sakura looked down to see none other then, Kero-chan. "KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura joyfully said loosening grip on Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Well, Well, Well...Card Captor Sakura..." Kero-chan said posing smugly in Mirror's hand.   
  
"Kaiju, What's up to day?" Touya asked in a suprising tone. "Nothing," Sakura sighed. "Kaiju, isn't Tomoyo-chan home? or is she still in the hospital?" Sakura nodded then got a upset look on her face. "Don't CALL ME THAT!!" She shouted. "What? Kaiju?" "Hai, Kaiju...I'm not a little kid." Touya smiled in a sweet way. "Sorry, Sakura...I just miss when you where little...I'm not used to the fact that you already sixteen..." Sakura looked up to Touya and smiled. "Oh...Gomen nasai..." Sakura said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Li-san...You must wake up..." Mirror said still keeping watch over him. "No use..." Kero-chan wispered. "Oh Mr. Keroberos, do you think Li-san will ever wake up?" Mirror asked. "I Hope so..."   
  
************Flashback************  
"Li-kun??? What do you mean?" Sakura said hunched over her book. "Sakura-chan...Please?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura stood up and smiled. "Okay, I will...But only once!" she said pulling Syaoran up. "Like this?" Syaoran said posing oddly. "No! don't you watch Doramas??" Sakura asked grasping Syaoran's hand. "Nope, and I never will!" Syaoran smiled. "Okay, get closer." Syaoran walked a bit closer to Sakura. "Like this?" Sakura nodded. "Close your eyes..." Syaoran closed his eyes. Sakura leaned closer and closed her eyes. "Ready?" Syaoran wraped his arm around Sakura and leaned even closer.   
  
SMOOCH!  
  
About a minute later Sakura leaned away. "Hmm?" Syaoran hummed. Sakura looked at Syaoran and busted up laughing. "What?" Syaoran giggled.  
  
*********End of Flashback**********  
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura sighed as she said waking up from a nightmare. "Why is this happening to me?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Notes: Well That's all I got now...But I think it turn out pretty good, ne? Well Ppl, Email me!!  
I Love Ya All!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 2:  
"WHAT?!? Okasan?! Why are you here?" Sakura's Mother shows up as Syaoran slowly dies. Can Sakura and the Power of the CLOW, her mother and a final bond bring him back?? You'll just have to wait! 


End file.
